Where Are They Now?
by DarkLombax1999
Summary: Strange things have been happening at Camp Half-Blood.Not only are there more monsters than usual roaming around and the Gods goning silent,but there seems to be a lack of new demigods coming to camp.Percy and Annabeth are determined to figure out whats going on.Rated T just to be safe I suck at summeries and yes i do have a OC in here.


**Hey guys this is a story that popped in my head that I just couldn't help, but type up. This is my first Percy Jackson Fanfic so yes this is new for me I have added a few thing that are not in the books(Like items, Characters, ect.) So anyway I hope you enjoy it. I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians. They go to their rightful owner Rick Riordan. The Character, Items, and whatever that is not in the books (Or movie whatever) Is what I have made up so that/ they belong to me. Ok I'll shut up now…. **

It was another beautiful summer day at Camp Half-Blood.

All the demigods were spending their free time doing their usual activities.

Clarisse and her sidings were all practicing their battle moves in the Arena.

Travis and Connor Stoll were pranking the Aphrodite cabin. By putting rubber spiders in their shoes, Apple juice in their hair brushes and Peroxide in their hairspray. While their other siblings were at the Volleyball Courts practicing with their winged shoes.

The Apollo cabin were practicing their archery, the Athena kids were studying in their cabin and the Hephaestus cabin were all at the forge working on some new battle weapons they invented.

Yes everyone was enjoying their free time doing the same old things, well except for Percy and Annabeth who were on a date at fireworks beach staring at the beautiful view of Long Inland Sound.

Blackjack was over the bank eating some grass and checking out the female Pegasus's While Percy And Annabeth were sitting ant the edge of a pile of boulders.

Annabeth looked over at Percy who was staring at the water. She gave a warm smile as she gave him a gentle push on the shoulder.

"I didn't do it!" Percy exclaimed as he looked over at Annabeth who was giggling.

"So seaweed brain how's your fist week back at camp?" She asked

"Great because you're here." He answered halfheartedly.

Annabeth's smile faded.

"Is something wrong? You haven't talked much all day." She said

Percy shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I've just been thinking." He said

"About what?"

Percy let out a deep breath before answering.

"It's just that…Usually we get a few new demigods every week and have you notice that's there's been a lot more monsters in camp?" Percy asked

Annabeth let out a deep breath.

"Ya. I've notice." She said in a depressed tone

"See so I'm not the only one! I'm just worried about those demigods out there, that don't even know their in danger!" Percy said

"Maybe we should inform Chiron." Annabeth suggested

Percy shook his head sadly.

"I already did and he just told me not to be concerned." He explained

Annabeth gave a confused look.

She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could the Demigod horn blew from the big house.

Both of them turned toward the direction were the horn was sound.

"Well here's your new demigod." Annabeth said looking over at him.

Percy's mouth hung open in disbelief, but then slow turned into an excided smile.

"Come on!" He yelled as he grabbed Annabeth's arm.

"Percy!" She yelled

Carefully running down the rocks Percy used his free hand and brought it to his mouth. He whistled and Blackjack quickly ran over to his side. Percy jumped on his back and pulled Annabeth up.

"Hold on tight!" He called to her.

Annabeth wrapped her arms around his waist as they began to take flight.

After getting in the air, Annabeth managed to calm her nerves enough to look up.

"Don't you think your getting a little too excited?" She asked

Percy pointed down. They were above Canoe Lake and all around Annabeth saw her fellow campers making their way quickly to the big house. She saw some Ares kids riding in chariots, some Hermes kids gliding by with their winged shoes and a few Hephaestus kid using some sort of machine they invented. Even some Athena kids were running. Now this was unusual even for Champ Half-Blood.

"You think I'm overexcited?" Percy asked

Annabeth gave no reply instead she watched as they few over the rushing campers.

What is going on? She wondered

They never get this excided, especially the Ares kids.

Annabeth didn't want to admit it, but she too was excided about the new demigod. But she knew she needed to keep a level head if anything was to go wrong.

Finally they reached the big house. When Blackjack landed Percy instantly jumped off then helped Annabeth down.

"Percy!" Called a familiar voice

Percy looked over to see his best friend Grover running towards him with is curly brown hair bouncing with each step. He also seemed excided by the demigod horn.

"Hey Grover! Haven't seen you in a while. What's up?" Percy asked as the two of them began to do there secret demigod and Satyr handshake.

"Well you know been tracking down Demigods and taking care of the wild." Grover answered

"So did you find any?" Percy asked

Grover gave a grim look.

"No. Not a single one!" Grover exclaimed

"How about the other Satyrs?" Percy asked

Grover shook his head.

"No man nothing! Its like the gods had stopped hooking up with mortals." Grover said

Percy shook his head a bit.

"Something's just not right. There's more monsters prowling around, no more new demigods, and Chiron has been acting strange lately." Percy said.

"Oh so you've notice too?

"Get out of my way!" Yelled a gruff voice

Percy and Grover looked over to see Clarisse pushing trough the crowed of campers. When she got to the front she looked over at Grover and pointed.

"You!" She called

Grover gulped down nervously.

"Y-Yes?" He asked in a weak voice

"You know anything about the new meat?" She asked

"No." He answered nervously

She looked over a Percy.

"Jackson what about you?" She asked in a gruff voice

"Nope." He answered

She turned over to the crowed.

"Does anyone know anything?!" She yelled

"Don't worry Clarisse You'll all meet them soon enough." Said a kind voice

Everyone gasped as they turned to see Chiron walking behind them from Half-Blood Hill.

All the commotion quieted down as Chiron looked before them.

Behind Percy Blackjack went down on his knees with a loud thump.

Percy turned and gave a confused look.

It wasn't like Blackjack to lay down especially in a crowed.

He shoved the thought away.

Maybe he's just tired Percy thought

"I'm sure you're all here to see the new demigod." He said

"Well ya." Clarisse called

"Well you will meet them soon enough, but first I would like to discuss a matter that concerns the lack of new demigods at camp." He said

Percy felt his stomach get tied in a knot in anticipation.

Finally! Maybe now I can get some information! He thought

Chiron paused as he let the announcement sink in.

"The reason of the lack of Demigods is unknown at this time, but I'm sure you've notice many monsters in camp?"

There was a murmur of yeses

"Well I'm sorry to say that information is also unknown, but what I do know is that the gods have gone silent for no apparent reason." Chiron said

Many questions ran though Percy's mind. He looked up a Chiron and opened his mouth, but Chiron cut him off.

"I have no other information at this time so with that said I would like you to meet Julie." Chiron introduced

Percy knew Chiron was hiding something, but knew he wouldn't tell him if he asked now.

Percy looked around for the new demigod, but couldn't find them.

Chiron turned his head to look behind him.

"Come now child. Don't be shy." He said in a gentle tone.

Then a young girl walked from behind Chiron.

She was 5ft tall with a strong looking body. She had reddish brown shoulder length hair and the darkest brown eyes Percy has ever seen. She had a black eye and a cut on her upper lip and a lot more injuries like she was in a brutal fight (Probably from a monster). Her face looked really grim liked she never smiled and she was wearing a worn out bluish gray sweat shirt with a bright neon orange hood string and black skinny jeans. She had an athletes bag slung over her shoulder so that it hanged on her side. That had stickers of band names all over it (Which took Percy a while to read because of his dyslexia then in print read the words: _Tools for Tolerance_. The way her hair was you'd think she was an adult, but because of the way she dressed you could tell she was a teen. All in all she looked peacful.

Blackjack jumped up and took off in a heartbeat causing lots of confusion.

After a few seconds everyone started to calm down from the sudden and strange movement from the Pegasus.

Then Clarisse began pushing her way toward the new kid until she was face to face with her.

"So Julie that's your name?" She asked, raising an eyebrow

Julie nodded her head. Not sowing any kind of emotion.

"How old are you runt?" Clarisse asked.

Julie raised her hands and began making symbols like sign language.

"I can hear." Clarisse said, crossing her arms.

Julie gave Clarisse a sad look as she took a deep breath.

"She's mute." Annabeth said

There was a long silence as Clarisse turned towards her to see Annabeth's face full of sympathy.

She quickly turned back to Julie nod sadly.

"Well I never met I met a mute demigod before." Grover said

Julie made a weak attempted to smile, but failed miserably.

"Then how can we talk to her?" Someone in the Aphrodite cabin asked

There was a long pause.

"I know sign language." Annabeth confessed

"I didn't know that." Percy said

"There's a lot you don't know." Annabeth joked

"Well then in that case Annabeth I'm making you Julie's temporarily Counselor for now. Julie I'm sure you're ready to meet the campers." Chiron said changing the subject

Chiron began naming off all the campers and their parents until he got Annabeth.

"That there is Annabeth Daughter of Athena, there's Clarisse Daughter of

Julie started to do some more sign language. Chiron must have understood because he gave a surprised look.

"That's correct. How did you..

Julie shrugged her shoulders and said something else.

Clarisse looked panicked like Julie figured out one of her darkest secrets.

"What? What's she saying?" She demanded

Chiron looked up.

"She just guessed most of your godly parents." Annabeth said looking just as surprised

Julie pointed at Percy then used some more sign language.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" He asked

Julie gave a faint smile as she shook her head.

"She guessed that you were the son of Poseidon." Chiron explained

Percy gave her an astonished look

"How did you know…

She made a few more had gestures

Percy looked over at Annabeth with a look that said: _Did you get that?_

"She said you smell like salt water." She answered

"I do? Did you notice that?" Percy asked looking at Grover

Grover shook his head.

"No never."

Percy gave Julie a curious look until he heard a distant scream of anger.

Everyone quickly turned around to see Drew from the Aphrodite cabin chasing the Stoll brothers with a hairbrush

"And that would be Connor and Travis Stoll Sons of Hermes. And that is Drew Tanaka Daughter of Aphrodite and senior counselor of the Aphrodite cabin." Chiron said sounding bored.

"I'm going to kill you!" She screamed

Her usual silky black hair now had a very ugly bleached color in various areas.

"How was we suppose to know Peroxide bleaches hair?!" Connor exclaimed

"Every idiot knows that!" Travis yelled

"Shut up! It was your idea!" Connor yelled

"Your dead!" She screamed

It would've been a hilarious scene if Drew didn't look like a mass murder.

The Stoll brothers ran past Chiron who grabbed Drew gently by the arm before she passed him.

"Whoa now. What's going on?" He asked

"They put Peroxide in my hairspray!" She yelled as she threw her brush at the two breathless brothers.

Travis notice the brush hurtling through the air and ducked just in time.

Chiron looked over at them with a bored look.

"Connor Travis you know the deal."

The brothers let out an exhausted breath.

"Aw come one you already took our shoes!" Connor whined

"Two weeks of kitchen duty." Chiron said

"Two weeks?! But that's not

"Wanna make it three?" Chiron asked

They let out a sigh of defeat and made their way towards the mess hall.

"It was still worth it." Travis mumbled

"Shut up" Connor hissed.

After they were at a safe distance Chiron let go of a more or less calmer Drew.

Chiron let go of Drew.

"I'm sorry about your hair, I'm sure you'll find a way to fix it." Chiron said sympathetically

"I know I can." She grumbled

"Alright funs over. Go back to your activities." Chiron ordered

Everyone started to make their way back to wherever they came from.

"Annabeth can you show Julie around? Explain how things work here? " Chiron asked

Annabeth looked over at Julie who was staring at the ground shyly

"Sure." She said.

"Come on."

Julie walked over to Annabeth, Percy and Grover. Keeping her head down.

All four of them walked side by side in award silence.

Suddenly they stopped and Annabeth walked up a little so they could face her.

"Julie Welcome to camp Half-Blood."

**Alright then that's Chapter 1 I hoped you enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it. I know that I have a few uninteresting/ weak sentences, but hey I tried so sorry about that. Now I'm not exactly sure how someone who is mute uses sign language. By that I mean I don't know if they spell everything out or use some kind of hand gesture or something like that so sorry if I messed that up. So anyway thanks for reading Please R&R I would really appreciate that um oh please no negative reviews.**

**Happy latish Valentine's day! I love you all!**


End file.
